A Past
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: A one-shot from Toothless' past a reviewer requested. And this is long before Toothless or Artemisia became mates, here, Toothles' mate's name is Sienna, her rider is named Zyrah, and together, Toothless and Sienna have two sons. But things begin to happen and fate takes a wild turn for Toothless. Rated K plus just to be safe, no violence whatsoever!


A Past

* * *

**This is just a little one-shot of Toothless' past johnnylee619 requested. This story is for you!**

* * *

Toothless perked his ears up with he heard footsteps behind him, he turned, and his gaze softened when a female Night Fury with light sky blue eyes appeared at his side. After looking into her eyes, he turned his head towards his mate's belly, which had recently begun growing, because, she was carrying their eggs.

The female, named Sienna, looked forewords as a human girl, around the age of fourteen walked up and Sienna pressed her nose against her palm and purred

"Hey girl, how're you doing?" The girl, Zyrah, was Sienna's rider, but stopped riding her until the eggs came and hatched.

Although she was sad that she couldn't ride her, she was still overjoyed that her best friend was becoming a mother soon. Then the trio headed down to the cove, and while Sienna lay down, the dragon watched in amusement as the other Vikings worked on their dragon calls.

Zyrah had already figured out that Hiccup had mastered the Night Fury call perfectly, Astrid wasn't too far behind, but the others…well, they needed a lot of catching up to do, in fact, her point was made when Astrid caught Sienna rolling her eyes at Snotlout's attempt at a Monstrous Nightmare call

"Looks like Sienna doesn't like your call Snotlout." Astrid commented smoothly, at this, Snotlout shot a glare at Zyrah, who shrugged casually and laughed

"I can't control what she thinks, I only _ride _her."

For the rest of the day, everyone worked on their dragon calls. And at one point, Zyrah said

"A Night Fury's call is similar either gender, but a female has slightly more pitch." To prove her point, she demonstrated her call, which matched Sienna's almost to a T

"Well done Zyrah, I gotta say, that's better than mine." Hiccup grinned.

That evening, Sienna asked to stay in the cove for a little longer with the other dragons, and the riders agreed (however they could do that).

As the dragons chatted, Stormfly said she couldn't wait to see when the eggs hatched, and the other agreed, although Barf and Belch were arguing, _again_. Sienna shrugged.

* * *

_Five months later…_

Toothless felt a strong tugging at his tail and turned his head to see his son Sawyer trying to get him to move

"**Come…on dad!**" Toothless snorted and laughed. Sawyer was his youngest, and he had a serious playtime streak that Toothless was certain he would not lose for the rest of his life. After some more tug-of-war with his father's tail, Toothless finally agreed and walked to the arena with Sawyer trailing him

Sawyer's older brother (by a few minutes) Kodak, greeted him with a tackle which Sawyer ended up winning. While watching them play, Toothless walked over to Sienna and said

"**I don't know how in the name of Thor how we got two sons.**" Sienna laughed, and she shook her head

"**Lot's of explanations Toothless, but the boys are fine, but it'll be a different story when they get older.**" To this, Toothless agreed.

* * *

As months went by, the boys grew stronger, and were slowly beginning to lose their playful streak, even though they could often be seen wrestling with the older hatchlings on Berk. And a lot of the Viking children thought of the boys as fun to play with, even though they stuck close to their mother.

But one day, Kodak was losing energy and couldn't do things for a certain period of time, sometimes, his belly might hurt or he might be cross-eyed. A couple of times, Zyrah took Kodak to the Elder, who couldn't find anything wrong with him, but Zyrah, Ryan (another friend of Zyrahs), Sienna and the rest of Kodak's family knew something was wrong.

But by the time they realized how sick Kodak got, they were too late. The little hatchling died barely at the age of one. Sawyer was heartbroken. After the little hatchling was buried, life struggled to go back to normal, but nothing worked. Sienna was sad, even though she still had her mate and Sawyer, but it wasn't the same. At night, she would have flashbacks from the day Kodak was born, to when he was growing up.

* * *

One day, Sawyer, still at a young age, caught sight of a bird, and began to follow it, because his curiosity getting the best of him, he followed it into the woods. When Toothless and Sienna realized that their son disappeared, the had a feeling he was in the woods somewhere. The searched for him, but with no luck. They presumed him dead, even though there was a 10% possibility he was still alive, but the chances were low.

Sienna, Zyrah and Ryan were shocked and saddened by the news. After a long and hard goodbye, the trio left for their island and the residents of Berk never saw them again.

Depressed that both of his sons were gone and his mate left, Toothless was at a loss of what to do. He was scared to choose another mate and have kids, because he was afraid they would suffer the same fate. This lonely time for the young dragon went on for a while, what would be his next choice?

* * *

**Pretty sad, I know, but Sienna, Kodak ( I know it's a camera brand I just couldn't think of any other names) and Sawyer are my characters. if you wish to use them for other stories, please let me know!**


End file.
